Clarissa
About 'Clarissa' Last seen walking up the wall in corridor #33 and backing into the dark corner above, Clarissa creeps pretty much everyone out in the Mansion of Delights. She isn't feral, instead some find her cute and Mike even looks after her if in the vicinity. Not much is known about Clarissa (pictured), except her obvious name and appearance. It is thought she must be about the age of eight, in human years. Although she most definitely isn't human. Clarissa was first spotted on BNKam #2, our second ever surveillance technology device here at the Mansion. Before these camera's, head office was pretty much blind. Now, we see everything. The camera back then wasn't HD, instead just standard definition and so footage was a little fuzzy. However, on the night of the day Clarissa was spotted, when Pissed-Off Peter was watching the footage back from that day (all 6 hours worth, making him VERY pissed off of course) he saw something scurry around in the shadows of the Bedroom of Delights. He paused the screen, and got closer, straining his eyes in the process. The... fuck is that!? MIKE! MIKE COME HERE! Peter shouted. Mike stormed into the room, but being blind Peter then realized he made a bad call. Oh for fuck's sake Mike, just go get someone who can see alright? Peter said. Any other time, Mike would have gored Peter through the mass array of CCTV videotapes stacked up high in the bnKontrol room for saying such a hurtful thing, however he sensed urgency in Peter's voice. Therefore, Mike did as he was asked. Two minutes later, Eugene walked into the bnKontrol room, much to the dismay of Peter. Peter tutted as Eugene pushed open the door and greeted him with his usual Bullshitty too-friendly-for-his-own-good dumb ass attitude (Peter's words). Eugene then watched the CCTV Peter had done already. Eugene confirmed that it must be a new being to grace the Mansion with its presence, and so he sent for Mike to investigate. Meanwhile, Eugene and Peter were watching the rest of the CCTV from that same room. At one point, Clarissa was seen sitting up on the bed staring into the bnKamera for literally minutes, before she stopped. Peter bled from the eyes after watching intensely, but not without his constant moaning. Is it going to do anything than just fucking sit there? and Look how fucking UGLY this piece of shit is! Hey, he-Eugene! Are you looking? were two of the many lines Eugene recalls hearing. Back to Mike. As he arrived in the bedroom, he looks at the camera and nods to show everything is safe. He then scans the room with his superhuman hearing and smell. He senses something under the bed, and slowls releases his claws. As he looks under the bed, all Mike hears is; BAH! Mike jumps back and growls hideously. Clarissa then crawled from under the bed, and then makes a noise similar to a baby! According to Peter and Eugene, Mike looks like he is growling Awww! as he picks Clarissa up in one hand and holds her close. Her blonde 'hair' which covers her face as well as the back of her head is stroked backwards, and after a few minutes she falls asleep in Mike's 20-inch hand. At this point there are about fifteen people in the bnKontrol room, all watching in awe as Mike seemingly now sees this child as his responsibility. Then, something happens which ruins the mood. Marilyn Mansion flies in, and looks around for anything to snack on. Mike immediately sees Marilyn as a threat, and then spears it through the floor. Marilyn is seen to be held together by the floorboards, if that. Blood covers the floor and Mike stomps off with Clarissa in his hand. One thing is for sure; Mansion members MUST leave Clarissa alone at all times, until we can talk to Mike and come to an agreement.